Mia and Michaels Trip
by 6epicsoccerkid6
Summary: Michael gets Mia a BIG present and something else ( fyi this is not in chinese)


Disclamer: I do not own the princess diaries, I am just using Meg cabots chartcers

May 1 Wednesday 3:53 PM G&T

Michael said he had a present for me, but I thought it was going to be, like, a necklace or a bracelet, but

I . . .even Lilly, would EVER would get me anything really expensive for my birthday. It went like this . . .

"Hey Mia, wait up!" Michael called for me as I was walking to G&T. I walked slower as Michael quickly

caught "Yeah?" I said as I started walking even faster because we were going to be late. "Tonight I want

you to come to my place, I have a really good present for you! I think you'll love it. And if Lilly tells you

what it is then remind her I'm gonna kill her."

I had cocked my head like a dog and said, in my most pleading voice, "Please don't leave me in suspense." Michael said something I've never heard him say . . . to me at least. "You'll have to wait, Mia"

Lilly, just tell me already! PLEASE!

May 1 Wednesday 4:37 PM Lilly's House

OMG! OMG! OMGGGGG! He's taking me to the beach! I have no idea how

he afforded it but he is renting a car to take me! All he said I had to bring was clothes a bathing suit

some spending money and my Michael. Cause 1: I can't drive, 2: I can't afford to pay the gas money and

3: I can barely stand to be away from Michael 5 hours.

I asked Michael when we were going but he stopped me at that "cause . . ." I said. Michael interrupted

me "Wait up, you have to ask your mom first, or are you just going to just leave without an explanation?".

I was making a face like "do I HAVE to?" or "can you just tell her were going?" I begged and begged, but, it back fired on me. HE, not Lilly, or Shameeka, OR Tina, let alone Boris. But he looked at me like I was crazy, and went into his room!

So I just will, tomorrow, when my mom is in a good mood. Hopefully.

May 2 Thursday 12:12 PM My Kitchen

"Hey mom, I have a question" A second later Mr.G came in and said "Whatever it is, Mia, your mother

will say yes to, so I suggest you ask me." I said in a very mature voice, "I don't think so since this is VERY

important AND serious." At least it was important to me. "Tell me what it is first. Then, if it sounds like

something your mom would approve of then you can go, do, or play."

"Fine." I said "The thing is Michael got me . . ." Mr. G interrupted me. "Your mom won't let you get a

tattoo, Mia, and that's final!" I was disturbed. Michael would never pay for me to get a tattoo, let alone

a fake one. And plus I don't want one, I think he's gone nut's. And I said that.

"Listen, he's paying for me to go to the beach, JEEZ!"

Mr. G stood up from where he was sitting and said," Your mom would take this like she would take it if

she wasn't pregnant. Go ahead" "Gee, I thought I was never allowed to see my mother" I said "Thanks

For the privilege."

May 2 Thursday 12:33 PM My mom's room

"Hey, mom?"I said as I entered the room. "Yeah honey? What is it? Are you alright, Should I call Frank?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine but . . ." My mom froze "Oh no you're sick, I'll . . ." I interrupted her "No mom, I'm

not sick, I have a question?" I said "Yes?" My mom said. "Can I-I- Michael is paying for me to go to the

beach and I-I wanted to go, can I please, after all, it was for my birthday? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

PLEASE!"

"Which beach, Mia?" she asked "Ooocean City" I said "Will Michael be with you and when?" my mom

asked "Yes Michael will, and I don't know yet, he MADE me ask if I could go, even though I would

anyway, even if I didn't want to, cause I really want to and Michael already rented the car, and . . ."

My mom cut me off. "only if Frank approves too." She said then I yelled, "Mr. G! Mom want's

you!" and he came running, and said, out of breath, "yes?" as he calmed down mom said, "Frank

do you think I should let Mia go to the beach" I sucked my breath in and watch Mr. G " If Michael is

trustworthy then yes, and only if you eat healthy, yes you may" he said and I screamed of course he was

trustworthy and I would call him or better yet go over to him, and I asked Lar's to stay beforehand so I

gave mom a kiss and gave Mr. G a hug and told them that after lunch I'd go over.

May 2 1:31 PM Thursday PM Michael's room.

I was just about to knock on the door when someone rushed it open and I fell. "Mia, oh I am so sorry"

then Shameeka helped me up, and said sorry again, then said bye to Lilly. A second later Michael was

there, he came and said "Mia, hi. Well, can you go to the beach?"

"Of course she can't her mother won't let her!" Lilly said, I quickly testified "Yes I can, Lilly, my mom

and Mr. G said I could. And my mother was very responsible about it, not acting like she's doing pot or

something." And I smiled

"Does that mean you can go?" Michael asked "Can birds fly?" I said and at that second Michael picked

me up and spun me around while I was laughing.

May 2 Thursday 2:41 PM

It turns out Michael is taking me on Friday after school and we will pick up the rental car, oh and if

your wondering what am I doing home on a Thursday, we had the whole day off. Something about the

principal being sick, I don't know. Well I better get packing.

May 3 Friday 12:47 lunch

Oh my god, I swear she's doing it on purpose. Lana is babbling all over school that I let Kenny kiss me.

Gag, gag, and GAG! I swear if she does something like that to me again, I'm going to kill her. Gtg

lunch is over.

May 3 Friday 4:17 PM The Rental Car

Were at my place getting my stuff, luckily Lars only has to come on the drive then he can do whatever

he wants at the beach. And if I need him I'll just call him. Yay! Alright were on our way!

May 3 Friday 6:53 PM Our Hotel

Lars left. I'm unpacking and so is Michael. Then, when I'm done, were going to the boardwalk.

May 3 7:22 PM the board walk

Michael won me a HUDGE cat that looks like Fat Louie. Of course Mr. G is taking care of Fat Louie. I

gave him the list from when I went to Genovia for Christmas break. "Are you having fun Mia?" Michael

asked. "If you leave me then no, but other than if you do that I am really happy!" I say

"Hey Mia? Isn't that . . . um, Kenny?" Michael ask's while pointing. A second later I'm behind him and

I say "Can we go?" I'm starting to freak out. "Yes." Michael says. But a second later someone taps on

Michael's shoulder and . . .

" Hi Mia, hi Michael! Fancy seeing you here!" I turn around and a second later I've got Michael by the

hand a pulling him. Kenny just stands there. Then the next thing I know Kenny has caught up to us and

grabbed my shoulder. "Mia " He said out of breath, but the next second I start to run again, he doesn't

catch up!

May 4 1:30 AM Hotel

I'm so awake, Michael fell asleep at 11:00 PM, Lars woke me up cause ONCE I fell asleep he knocked on

the door which almost woke up Michael. But someone called on my cell it went kina like this:

*Phone Rings*

Me: "Hello?"

Kenny: "Why did you run away from me, Mia?"

Me: "Kenny?"

Kenny: "Yes."

Me: "Don't call me again!"

Kenny :"Mia, Wait . . . I"

*Hangs Up*

I better hide this Michael just woke up.

May 4 6:25 PM Fancy Diner

When I finally woke up I thought it was a dream so I looked at my journal. Kenny called me five more

times last night. Michael picked it up but when someone started talking he hung up. Unlike him to

just hang up on someone like that. I wonder if he knew . . . "I'll be right back Mia." Then he walked

outside. I felt like I needed to follow him, but I didn't. And the one I most wanted to see. Then the

person Least wanted to see came walking up.

May 4 Diner Bathroom 7:01

Ok, I swear he's just stalking me or something now. Kenny walked up and said something like this " Mia why did you hang up on me?" Once I heard the voice I froze. I was ready to call Lars and say he needs to come now! But then this happened. "Look, Mia, I'm sorry I've been calling you lately. Its just I wanted to tell you I was sorry if I scared you at the board walk."

Michael, luckily walked in that very moment, or Kenny would be trying to annoy me into talking to him. I set my napkin down jently and grabbed my bag which contained this book.

I was hoping that Kenny would've been gone when I came out from the bathroom . . . or at least, was about to. I think I'll stay in here until he leaves.

May 4 Hotel 8:03 PM

Well, Lil's called, of course! Michael did talk to her, for about 1.5 seconds! Ha! Sorry, but if I don't get a shower now I'm gonna smell like rotten fish!

May 5 Hotel 12:37 AM

Kenny called once again. Heres what happened

*RING . . . RING*

Kenny: Hi, Mia, Its Kenny, I just . .

Me: *Me silent but coughing, like didn't want to hear anything*

Kenny: Look, I know you don't care anymore about me but . . .

*Michael wakes up*

Michael: Mia who are you talking *yawn* to?

Me: *covering up the phone so Kenny couldn't hear* Kenny, he won't leave me alo . . .

Michael: *Reaches out hand for phone, gets phone* Kenny, please leave Mia alone, I'm sure you woke her when you called at * checks watch* 12:00 PM

Kenny: Michael please let me talk to Mi . . .

* Michael hangs up*

Michael looked at me and said " Have you really been awake all night?" Him seeing my things strone across the room. " I couldn't sleep." I said innocently. " Well now were both awake so, how about we go to the beach, I heard that they were having a party there till one?"

I soooo agreed.

May 5 Hotel 9:00 AM

Michael make me eggs, and yes I will eat them because they can not be fertilized. I fell asleep in Michaels arms last night. We got back at like two. I fell asleep kinda. I could hear Michael on the phone but I knew I was asleep. He was talking to someone. I think it was Lars, because he said something about Lars, I think.

When I woke up, Michael was shaking my arms. I guess he ran and got the eggs before I woke. WAIT, OH. MY. GOD. Michael just came in holding Kenny by the scruf of his shirt. "Michael!" I said " What are you doing?" Kenny talked scruffly, " Mia help, make him let go!" I made Micael let him go but then shoved him out of the room and said " What do you want, Kenny?" I can't make a good speech infront of anyone. " Mia, I . I. I"

It was too late cause Michael pulled me in and said this "He will really no get off your tail, will he?" I laughed a little. " Yeah, I guess so. Lets go to the beach!" I said incournagly.

Beach 10:15 AM

I am so . . . am I seeing right, or is that Shameeka? Michael looked at me like I was crazy when I stopped moving and froze. " Mia, whats wro . . is that?" I interrupted "Shameeka." I walked up to her and said something like this. "Shameeka, is that you?" She turned around. . .

.


End file.
